<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Love Between Us by Alpenglow3241</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895204">This Love Between Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpenglow3241/pseuds/Alpenglow3241'>Alpenglow3241</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:53:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpenglow3241/pseuds/Alpenglow3241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A love that laid between stolen glances and promised away girls</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kusum/Goggle Tripathi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Love Between Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one's format is slightly different than what I write normally n hopefully it won't be bad.<br/>So yeah this is partly inspired by an old song called Jaaneman Jaaneman Tere Do Nayan, mainly it's main chorus. N by partly inspired, I do mean that I heard only some words n then ran away with it, so don't get your hopes high.<br/>(Also sorry for the bad summary)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I see you often, do you know,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the corner for my eye,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When your eyes roam over me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your face spinning away from mine</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I take my turn to gaze over you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This we share, my brothers and I,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Our eyes speaking our hearts out,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as my father, just as my uncle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The glasses that cover my eyes,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were never meant for me -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A darker world was a small price</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To shield you from all the love</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pouring out from a single eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could never stop myself</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My silly heart from loving you,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even as you were promised</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As a lovely bride to my brother</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who found men much fairer,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even as you promised yourself</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To a man who loved bloody rivers,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I kept on loving you from afar</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even as I was promised away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My brother’s lover, bedecked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In bridal wear brought relief</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To my heart, as did your return</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The jewels not meriting a glance,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your deep sea bejeweled self</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Consoled my lovelorn soul,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your tear-filled almond eyes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Locking with my shaded ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile that then crept across </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your flushed face, gods above</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It stole away all my breaths;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As your soft hand slipped slowly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Into my callus covered ones,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt sparks burst all over,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope sitting heavy in my breast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One day, when you stop denying</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The desires deep in your bones,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That day, I want to steal a kiss</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From upon your soft pretty lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until then, I shall keep content</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stealing away soft brushes of you,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spark-burst shadowing every touch.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave kudos and/or comments if you liked this, I love to hear what y'all wanna say<br/>Thanks for reading this !!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>